


Fight with yourself

by On-the-seaside (TheSmellOfStorms)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's POV, Fix-it fic, I don't know how to tag without spoiling the fic so I put a list of warnings in the end notes, M/M, Post Season 3, other characters are mentioned but they aren't as important, some monster fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfStorms/pseuds/On-the-seaside
Summary: The second he woke up, Billy breathed in sharply and his hands flew to his chest of their own volition. They found smooth skin where a gaping wound should have been. He briefly wondered if it had all been a dream. It sure had felt as surreal, and fuzzy too. He could barely remember anything, apart from getting impaled. His dreams were fucked-up, sometimes, but never that fucked-up.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 58





	Fight with yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's my first Harringrove fic and I'm pretty nervous about posting it because this fandom is full of amazing writers (like, my mind is blown). 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my humble contribution anyway :) 
> 
> There is a list of warnings in the end notes if you don't mind spoilers. 
> 
> (The title of the fic is taken from the song You, by Keaton Henson).

I reposted this fic on the AO3 account I currently use, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895528) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: near-death experience, coma, some violence (I think it's pretty mild, but still), mentions of living in an abusive home, suicide ideation (well, I don't know if it counts, because the character doesn't want to kill himself, but he does consider letting himself die, and I prefer being safe than sorry). I can't think of anything else right now because my brain is fried, but if you guys want me to add anything or think I should change the rating, just tell me. 
> 
> I hoped you liked it ;) And do let me know if anything sounded weird. English isn't my first language, and I haven't written fanfiction in a while, so I might have forgotten how to English ah ah.


End file.
